Various kinds of wire winding boxes are developed for avoiding the improper winding of cables between communication devices, or a wired communication primary machine (for example, the main frame of a telephone) and a communication secondary machine (for example, the receiver of a telephone). The structure of the wire winding box includes a housing, two conductive disks, at least one spiral spring, and two communication cables. One of the conductive disks is installed with a plurality of concentric conductive rings with unequal diameters and connected to each conductive wire of a communication cable. Another conductive disk is installed with a plurality of conductive pieces or metal rolling balls which are connected to the conductive wires of another communication cable. One rotary conductive disk is installed with a spiral spring and is wound by communication cable. Therefore, as two conductive disks are rotates respectively, an electric connection is retained. Thus, the communication cable can be pulled out or rewound. Such kinds of structures have been produced and sold in commercia market.
However, in the prior art wire winding box, the conductive disk can rotate freely and the communication cable is pulled by the elastic force from a spiral spring. Thus, although the communication cable can be pulled successfully, it can not be positioned. Besides, in the conventional wire winding box, as a communication cable is pulled out, it will present a tightening state due to the effect of elasticity so as to rewind the cable and thus the receiver will be pulled back. This is a great trouble to the user.
Therefore, some wire winding boxes have been invented for positioning the communication cable as it is pulled out. In those structure, a swing-able buckling piece is installed at one side within the housing, while the periphery of a rotatable conductive disk is installed with a larger cambered notch and at least one smaller inclined groove. In normal condition, the communication cable can be pulled out freely so as to rotate the conductive disk successfully. While as the communication cable is released so as to wind the communication cable, only the buckling piece is buckled at any inclined groove, then the conductive disk can be caught and positioned. However, if the buckling piece is dropped into a cambered notch, the conductive disk will not be caught again and thus the communication cable can be rewound freely. Thus, the defects in the conventional wire winding box can be overcome effectively and rapidly. But in these wire winding boxes, the position and length of a pulled communication cable can not be precisely controlled and predicted, therefore. often a reversing reaction is generated as a users operates the communication cable. This is a disadvantage in the prior art.